Dreams
by Decadanseuse
Summary: Caroline goes on a murderous rampage. Klaus/Caroline.


**Author's Note: **I quite honestly have no idea how something so grisly and violent came to me - I don't generally think of such things, but it was late at night and I was tired from a day of not-really-studying, so it may have to do with that. Anyway, read on, mes ami(e)s. _Also, if anyone is interested in my other story - Nostalgie - I'm still deliberating whether to rewrite it entirely, so that it's canon, or continue as AU. Not sure, not sure - any advice?_

**Dreams**

Stefan is the first. She tracks him to the woods, where he's – predictably – hunting his small, helpless, forest creatures. She had recently realised he was back on his bunny-diet, though he was trying to – fairly successfully – hide it with his macho posturing and abrasive attitude.

On the bunny-diet though, she paused and smiled to herself – well, he was stronger than her, even without the human blood, but she had the element of surprise.

He catches sight of her, leaning against a tree and watching him, and his expression becomes trapped – bewildered – annoyed – the flurry of emotions irritates her, and she gives him her most severe look.

Stefan relaxes, and approaches her. "What do you want?"

"Nothing, just," she quirks her head flirtatiously, "you have something – right there –"

Before he can blink, she has snapped his neck and driven a stick through his heart.

* * *

><p>Bonnie is next – she's still at home with Abby, alone, an ideal target. She's relieved to see Caroline – she says Abby is beginning to wake, she needs help. Caroline nods in understanding, following Bonnie to the kitchen, where the witch makes some tea, and Caroline grabs a knife.<p>

Bonnie's head is off immediately – she falls silently to the ground in an ever growing puddle of blood. Caroline doesn't even react – this is an act of revenge, of covering her tracks, not of feeding. She doesn't want Bonnie's blood.

Abby weakly enters the room, looking for her daughter, and not expecting a blonde vampire to tear out her heart.

* * *

><p>"Alaric?" Caroline calls, freely entering her teacher's flat. The place seems empty – and Caroline rocks on her heels in indecision before hearing a small intake of breath from the bedroom. She stalks her way to the door, throwing it open –<p>

Alaric is lying, barely breathing, on the bed. He looks up at her face. "Caroline, help – I –"

Caroline nods and rushes to his side, taking his hand softly in her own, sliding his ring slowly off. Alaric's eyes widen, but his neck has snapped before he can make a sound.

Four down, Caroline thinks, before grabbing some of Alaric's handmade stakes and making her way to the boarding house.

* * *

><p>She chances upon Damon in the living room, drinking away his sorrows as usual. He's going to be a challenge, she knows – but he's drunk enough to start swaying, so maybe it won't be as difficult as she thinks.<p>

She'll enjoy killing him, that's for sure.

"Damon?" She asks sweetly, and he whirls his head around to face her – she reckons it's a good thing he hadn't immediately reacted to her presence – he's obviously impaired.

"What do you want, Blondie?" He snaps, reaching for more bourbon.

She hides the stake in her sleeve, and approaches the sofa on which he is so decadently draped. "I just wanted a drink – for old times' sake."

He peers suspiciously at her. "What are you up to?"

"Nothing, Damon." She retorts, rolling her eyes in classic Caroline fashion. "I can't reach anybody else and I'm feeling bored."

"No hybrids to entertain you?"

She seethes, but reminds herself to be patient, patient – and as he stands up, wobbling towards her, she takes her opportunity. She rushes over, all under the pretence of assisting him, but all the assistance he receives is a stake to the heart. His eyes look at her in sorrow – and she looks down on him with triumph.

* * *

><p>"Oh my God, what did you do, Caroline?" Elena runs in, waving her arms madly around. "Why – why?" She dissolves into tears, cradling Damon's disintegrating head. It's so gruesome that even Caroline represses a shudder.<p>

Elena moans in anguish. "Why?"

"Because, Elena – I'm sick of this. I'm sick of Mystic Falls, I'm sick of you." Caroline snaps, refusing to elaborate.

"You haven't changed." Elena tells her – her voice quivering slightly. "You're still the insecure, dependant Caroline from school – jealous of me for _nothing_. What do I have, Caroline? I lost my parents, I lost my family, I'm the blood bag to a hybrid. _What are you jealous of_?"

Moving at her vampire speed, Caroline grabs Elena by the hair and slams her against the door. "I'm not jealous of you, Elena." She hisses. "But I'm sick of the world revolving around you."

A sudden, slow clapping begins – and Klaus, smirking, enters the room. "What a wonderful performance, love. Why, you're a natural." He nods to Elena. "Now, why don't you give her to me – we'll keep her in a nice cage, use her for our own means." Elena struggles in vain as she looks from Caroline to Klaus.

Caroline nods slowly, and releases her former friend. Klaus shoots her his canine grin and with a swift brush of his hand, Elena is knocked out. The next look Caroline receives is one of desire – and she doesn't resist. They destroy the living room in their violent passion, and as Caroline scrapes her nails against his back, she understands. _This _is what the after-life is.

* * *

><p>She wakes up panting, her body tense and sensitive. What had happened? Why such an awful dream?<p>

Klaus watches her from the shadows – smiling to himself, waiting for the day she'll recognise his plan for her is indeed her destiny. She wasn't meant to be here, the sidekick to some band of misfits – she was meant to be his queen, relishing in the destruction that they could together release upon the world.

One day, she'll know it. One day, she'll be _his._


End file.
